Hooray For Thomas! (Er202506)
Episode 2 of Er202506's version of Thomas & Friends. See the first one here. Script § Narrator: It was an exciting day in the multi-universe. § Harold: Good morning! § Narrator: Called Harold. Annie and Clarabel were full of happy children. Thomas was taking them to their annual sports day. Everyone was getting ready for the day to begin. § Boy: I sure hope I'm Number 1 and win a medal. § Narrator: Said a boy. § Thomas: It must be so splendid to win a medal. § Narrator: Thought Thomas. § Thomas: After all, I'm engine Number 1. § Narrator: Thomas worked hard all afternoon. But he couldn't stop thinking about medals. He imagined himself wearing a gold medal on a bright red ribbon. How beautiful he would look…….. § Percy: Hello, Thomas. § Narrator: Whistled Percy. § Hayato (from Shinkalion): What’s up, tank engine? § Narrator: Chimed in Hayato. § Percy: I'm taking Sir Topham Hatt to sports day. § Thomas: You’ll love the egg and spoon race. § Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. § Hayato: No doubt! § Narrator: Continued Hayato. § Hayato: I’ve got my own important work to do, but I’m sure eager to see who’ll get the gold medal in the end! § Percy: I didn't know eggs and spoons had races. § Bertie: The ''children ''race with eggs on spoons. § Narrator: Said Bertie as he was letting off passengers. § Hayato: You’re quite silly for a train your age, Percy. § Narrator: Hayato laughed. § Thomas: And the winner gets a medal! I sure wish I could have one. § Hayato: You’d need to win a race first. § Narrator: Finished Hayato, and he set off for work at the shinkhansen station. § Bertie: I'll race you, Thomas. The first one to the station wins, and gets to bring Hayato home after his day of hero work. § Thomas: You're on! § Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Their drivers made an agreement to going forth with the race. § Bertie: Ready, steady, go! § (Thomas and Bertie race off at full speed) § Thomas: Better hurry, Bertie. § Narrator: Peeped Thomas. Then, Thomas had to stop to pick up some transfer passengers at a bullet train station. § Bertie: Better hurry, Thomas! § Narrator: Teased Bertie as he rattled over the bridge. Then, Bertie had to stop at a railroad crossing. § Thomas: Last one there puffs hot air. § Narrator: Called Thomas to his friend. Thomas was nearly at the station. As he drew near the plane field, a signalman flagged him down. Now Thomas was very cross - Bertie was sure to win. Then, he saw Hayato’s father. § Hayato’s dad: Thomas, the spare shinkhalion parts have been left in my office. You must fetch them at once - We can't let my son be in danger of getting hurt. § Thomas: Of course not, sir. § Narrator: Replied Thomas, and he chuffed away. Meanwhile, Bertie had raced into the last station. § Bertie: I won! § Narrator: Shouted Bertie. § Bertie: I won! § Narrator: And he waited eagerly for Thomas. He waited……..and waited. But Thomas had forgotten about the race. He was thinking about Hayato, and how he would need the spare parts in an emergency. § Thomas: I can't let him down, I can't let him down. § Narrator: At last, Thomas puffed back into a station by the office where Hayato’s dad worked. The stationmaster gave Thomas' driver three boxes of parts. Then, Thomas set off again. He arrived just in time. § Hayato’s dad: Well done. § Narrator: Said Hayato’s father. § Thomas: Thank you, Sir. § Narrator: Panted Thomas. Mr. Hayato took the parts to his son, who was lucky to have not needed them in the difficult battle he had been through today. § Hayato’s dad: You did great out there, son. Even I should be careful where I put important items. § Hayato: It’s nice to be back, dad. § Narrator: Later, Bertie took Hayato home, and arrived with a surprise for Thomas. One of Hayato’s classmates presented him with a gold medal on a red ribbon. § Hayato’s dad: You were very helpful yesterday. § Boy: So we thought you should have a medal of your own. § Narrator: Added the boy. § Thomas: My very own medal…….. § Narrator: Said Thomas. § Thomas: Thank you! § Schoolchildren: Three cheers for Thomas! Even though he’s not the fastest, he’s still the Number 1 engine! § Bertie: But I still won the race. § Narrator: Honked Bertie. Thomas just whistled happily. Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Er202506